The Ballad of Jeffrey and Skye
by HarmoniaR
Summary: The Penderwicks (including Jeffrey, obviously) are back at Point Mouette. Skye is overjoyed, even if Jeffrey is acting a bit strange... [A reupload and major edit from the story "Another Summer" which I wrote many years ago]
1. The Long and Winding Road

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm back after so long. Upon reading this story I flinched. A lot. So I couldn't leave it. I'm Going to continue the story, and make it a lot better. Here we go!**

**I don't own the Penderwicks, unfortunately.**

_**Skye Penderwick POV**_

We were all piled into the new minivan, Daddy and Iantha in the front, Rosalind and Jane in the captain seats, and me, piled between Ben and Batty. Hound sat in the very back with half of the luggage. The other half was stored under the seats and between them. And on people. There was a lot of luggage.

It was crowded, as you can imagine. And I wasn't happy.

I was reading Death by Black Hole, which was coincidentally what I brought last time to Point Mouette. You could call it nostalgic. But my book would be better if Jane could stop fretting over hers.

"Jane." I said, "If you don't shut up soon, I can guarantee that notebook will-"

"Skye!" Daddy scolded. "Kids in the car!" He seemed tired and simply out of juice. I had been making threats for the past hour or so, so I guess that would happen.

Sighing, I gave up._ For now_.

I leaned my head back and thought of the sweet memories of Point Mouette. Sure, being OAP had been completely and utterly terrifying and stressful, but now that Rosy was here I didn't have to worry about that.

Daddy had talked to Alec about coming on vacation here again, and we had all been disappointed when we heard it was being sold. Of course daddy never mentioned it was being sold to us. Sadness turned to cheers and high-fives as we were all overjoyed. This was better than Cape Cod ever was.

Jane suddenly spoke up again, knocking me out of my sweet thoughts of Point Mouette.

"Skye, do you believe in love at first sight?"

And again with the questions. After her last spill with Dominic, Jane had decided to stay away from romance novels for a while. But she was suddenly inspired after… I actually don't know. I tuned her out when she tried to explain why.

I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Skye, oh beloved! Have you fallen for one at first glance, but had your heart broken in such a drastic measure that you just cannot speak of it?"

I gave my best death glare at Jane. "Jane, I want you to shut up. Now." Daddy just rolled his eyes and gave up. "_Aliquando autem et interrogavero sensus meus_." He muttered.

Rosalind giggled.

I glanced at Jane one more time. She was now scribbling in her blue notebook at a pace that seemed inhuman. I'll guive her props, she writes pretty fast.

I guess Jane was pretty much done. Now to deal with the problem of Batty and Ben, who I was sandwiched between. They had been playing astronauts and aliens (Daddy and Iantha took them to a museum and they had learned a lot). They switched games and started playing octopuses. Perhaps they had learned that from the museum too..?

Octopus was surprisingly less annoying than Astronauts, so I stuffed headphones in my ears and pulled out a math book.

I opened up to chapter eight, slope of a line, and began to read. I wanted to get ahead in my Algebra class. I flipped to the next chapter to look at Parabolas, and the next to look at factoring equations.

A few minutes (or hours, time flies when you're doing math) later, Rosalind perked up. "How long until we arrive Daddy?" She said, looking up from her book. She had been very excited because she had never been to Point Mouette before, and from what she heard it was beautiful.

"Well, we take a left, a right, another left, go straight past three roads, another four rights and a left, then we turn into Point Mouette!" Replied Iantha.

Everyone looked up in confusion.

"What?" She questioned. "I was reading the directions off of my phone."

"I meant, how long as in time," Said Rosalind.

Iantha looked at her watch. "About twenty minutes."

Everyone minus Jane cheered, she was still scribbling furiously in her book.

"SHUSH YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE MY CREATIVE JUICES SHRIVEL UP AND _PERISH_!"**_*_** Everyone got quiet. She must have been very serious about her book.

So that's how the rest of the ride went. Batty and Ben switching games, Rosy reading, Jane furiously scribbling and muttering random words every few seconds, Daddy driving with Iantha giving directions.

Everything was normal until Hound, whom I had completely forgot about, decided that he was done sleeping and missed Batty, so he jumped over the back seat and onto my lap, crushing my beautiful math book.

"HOUND, GET _OFF_ OF ME!"

Everyone minus Daddy and Jane looked back, startled. Hound launched off of my lap and into Batty's, and then back into the back. After I shoved him there. "Dumb Dog!" I yelled. "Stay! _Stay!_"

I looked down at my math book. Some of the pages were ripped, and some were _ripped out_. I moaned and carefully set them back into place.

"We're here! We're here!" Cried Ben and Batty, vibrating with excitement. They were right. We were turning into the driveway. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. An entire summer of relaxation for the Penderwicks. A whole summer of a crowded house and watching Batty and Ben and listening to Jane do her love spiels… I might just end up sneaking off most of the time to read….

Until I looked out the window and saw no other than Jeffery Tifton.

Slight change of plans.

_*For anyone who read the original... I had to keep this line. I mean... It's comedy gold._


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**Welcome to chapter two, I thank you for hitting the next chapter. Drop a review, even if it's just saying hi XD Getting a review is seriously like the best thing ever guys, you don't get it.**

**For those who read the original: sorry to say this story is taking a different turn. I've taken some of the ideas from the old and completely rid of others. Expect good writing with both, though!**

**IMPORTANT: You should know that the type of car that is mentioned has a trunk attached to it. You could reach from the backseat into the trunk to get things, namely a dog. Rereading this chapter I realized how evil I sound if your trunk isn't directly attached...**

**Enough of my rambings!**

**_Skye Penderwick P.O.V._**

Everyone (not including Daddy, Iantha, and Rosalind, who had knowing smiles on their faces) was shocked. A boring summer flew away from my mind as a new one filled my thoughts. When I stared up and out of the tiny back window, I noticed something right away. We had both hit our growth spurts, but even with my 7 extra inches over the four years from the last time at Point Mouette (which made me above average for girls my age) it looked like he had grown…. At _least_ a foot. _He was seriously tall_.

Jane spoke what we were all thinking. "How is he…?"

Rosalind responded dreamily. "Growth spurts are truly a wonderful thing."*****

Moments later Alec appeared from behind the little quaint house, Hoover sprinting out in front of him and barking loudly. They seemed mostly the same, but happier. Jeffrey still looked almost exactly like Alec (really, how did we ever miss the resemblance?) and had his beard shaved. Hoover was, well, Hoover. Little and pudgy and annoying, yet somehow lovable. Hound began to give little yips when he heard Hoover barking. This was going to be a wonderful reunion for them.

I was knocked suddenly (and very rudely, I should add) out of my thoughts when Jane started interrupting. I mean speaking. She was shaking me and talking, trying to get my attention and failing miserably (yet she kept on talking) but by the time I actually started to listen to her rushed, endless talking all I heard was-

"-and because you AND he are here, my research will be so much easier!"

She concluded proudly, like she had made a sudden realization. I was puzzled, but before I could ask her what she meant and why Rosalind was laughing so hard (even if it did seem sort of nervous), she was opening the door and pulling Rosy with her. Also there was the problem of Batty and Ben trying to climb over me while doing something that seemed to be akin to playing octopus.

And then Hound began to howl. I'll just ask Jane later.

You know what, maybe I shouldn't.

I quickly and gracefully navigated the luggage (who am I kidding, I shoved and basically tripped out of the car). I then reluctantly helped Batty and Ben out while trying to tolerate their stubbornness to not talk to me, because octopus don't talk. Where was Rosy during this mess?

I finally got them out and went to the back to deal with the pressing matter of a very large dog. It was time to release the beast.

I held the backs handle at ready. Hound was practically blowing up with excitement.

"GET READY FOR HOUND!" I called in warning. Iantha quickly scooped up Ben and Rosy picked up Batty. Jane held her Popsicle (where on Earth..?) with much more caution. Jeffrey and Alec simple laughed and brushed it off. They would regret not taking that warning seriously.

After our first encounter with an extremely excited (and large) Hound getting out of a space he had been in for a long time, we learned. That was not a good day. I'll just leave it at that.

I opened the trunk and dove out of the way. Hound leapt out and quickly sprinted around the car in the direction of people. I then heard a strangled scream and a thump. Oh no…

I ducked my head around and saw a very tall Jeffrey with a very large Hound on top of him, along with an excited Hoover circling him and trying to jump on him. Everyone started laughing as he turned his smiling face to me.

"A little more warning, next time. Maybe scream a bit louder?"

-§-

A bit later, when Jeffrey had been helped off of the ground and Alec had handed out more popsicles (score!), luggage began to be unloaded. Sleeping arrangements were dealt with (It wasn't much, more like everyone quickly "calling" where they wanted to sleep and being shot down by the adults. In the end, Jeffrey, Jane, and I were on the sleeping porch, Daddy, Iantha, and Ben were at Alec's house, Batty was in her old room, and Rosalind was in Aunt Claire's old room).

Everyone quickly gathered their items and went to unpack. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack, making my way to the sleeping porch that I missed so much. Setting down my luggage, I flopped onto the old cot. Jane's luggage was already here, so I hoped that she was off helping someone else for a while. I was happy to finally be alone and stretched out, even if for a few seconds.

I say a few seconds because I was alone and at peace for about probably 20 seconds before Jane came barging in.

And Jane isn't quiet when she's excited about something.

So when she burst in, looking so happy she might explode, I groaned and covered my ears, preparing myself.

"Come on Skye!" She chirped. "We're finally here after a long drive, and we're at the beach! I can smell the salty waves, and the clear breeze blows through my entire existence! I can only dream of the colorful shells and Ocean creatures we'll see! Vibrant fish and majestic birds! I think I can hear the lively seals calling to me from oh so far away on their mysteriously beautiful island! My soul is bursting at the seams with the need to just-

"Shut up?" I groaned.

"Come on Skye," She said in a much lower, more teasing voice very unlike something Jane would say. "Can't you feel the romance in the air- Oh hi Jeffrey! We are still to become acquainted again! How long has it been since we've seen each other? Skye are you alright?"

_Excuse me,_ _what?_

That made me sit up.

Jane's tone lightened considerably when Jeffrey walked in. What the- _What?_ Now you just… wait just a second! What had she meant when she said 'romance in the air'? That was so out of character for someone like her….

I wrote it off as some Sabrina Starr musings. I couldn't deal with this right now. Besides, when Jane went into writing mode, she could get a bit weird. When she wrote a story about Sabrina Starr saving a frog, there were a lot of frogs found in the house… mysteriously. Let's just say that was the end of 'Sabrina Starr rescues a(n) [Place animal here]'.

"Nothing, Jane. Do continue." I closed my eyes again and lay down. I prepared myself to listen to the long list of questions that would surely come next.

"So," Jane started. "Where do you go to school?"

"Alec helped me get into a music school. It's pretty cool, actually. I'm preparing to go into Julliard and hoping to get a scholarship. They do a lot of cool things there, more than just basic and advanced music theory. Right now we're studying the 20th century and the different types of music. It went from a classical form to a techno style in so little time, it's fascinating. Then they have classes for if you want to try a new instrument. I'm actually becoming pretty good at guitar. I found one at Alec's and I had to learn. They taught me a bit about teaching music too, actually. Maybe I could actually manage a few good notes from a piano out of you, Skye."

I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"As much as I love fancy music talk, I really was just curious about you're social life." Said Jane.

Jeffrey gave a light chuckle. "Nothing exciting like a girlfriend or anything. I've got a few friends I guess. Not close enough that I would miss them over the summer, though. You guys are really my best friends, one of the reasons mother claimed to let me go, even though I think it's to have personal time with her new boyfriend."

I laughed. "How many evil stepfathers is that? Six? _Seven_?"

"The fifth." He groaned.

After a short amount of silence, I sighed and sat up. If I wasn't going to get any privacy, I might as well just unpack.

I stopped curiously when I saw Jane, though. She was [miraculously] oddly silent, probably because her lips were tightly drawn. Plus her arms were crossed, fingers drumming on her arm… And she was staring, eyebrows raised, annoyed (yet slightly amused?) at …. Jeffrey? This was really strange. Super out of character. I finally decided to figure out why and followed her eyes and wow Jeffrey is staring right at me.

It was the first time I had really gotten a good, close up look at him. He still had bright green eyes, unusually intense. He still had a splash of freckles splashed over his nose, but those were the only things that seemed familiar about him. I hadn't seen Jeffrey much over the past 4 years other than brief video chats with the family and just the sisters, along with texting and letters. He seemed to have grown into his face, looking a lot more like Alec. His jaw line was stronger and his face thinner. He had become more tan, and of course, taller. He stood somewhere around 6 feet tall, but he was starting to fill out, so he wasn't awkwardly tall.

Jeffrey was attractive.

_Alrighty then_ I think that was more than enough staring for today. I tore my eyes away and stood up, quickly kneeling down to grab my backpack. I pulled out my blanket and threw it over the cot, then stuffed my suitcase underneath and plopped my backpack down beside it. There. Unpacked. Good.

"Skye… Skye? SKYE!"

"_Wha_\- What? What I'm _right_ _here_ you don't have to scream!"

Jeffrey had apparently left some time in the past minute. He probably just went- actually I wasn't listening to what he was saying.

Walking across the sleeping porch to her suitcase and pulling something out, Jane spoke again. "You seem a bit… Oh, I don't know… Flustered?"

I put my face into my hands and squeezed my eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths to recover. I wasn't flustered. I don't get flustered. I put my hands down at my sides again.

"I don't get flustered."

Jane walked to the door of the cottage. "Come on, Skye. We're going swimming! Aren't you excited to feel the gentle waves lapping on your skin? How wonderful!"

"And also- before I forget, Jeffrey realized the same thing."

She threw me a wink and left.

I'm concerned for my health.

_*****__Rosalind probably wouldn't say this, that's totally something I would say. Sorry XD_


	3. Yellow Submarine

**It's been awhile, but I'm still here! Don't give up on me!**

**Drop a review, pretty please.**

**I don't own anything, just my ideas. I'll leave the brilliant characters to Jeanne Birdsall.**

_**Skye Penderwick P.O.V.**_

"SKYE!" Yelled Jane. "SKYE! SKY-YE DARLING WHERE ARE YO-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled in reply. It hasn't even been ten minutes from the last time I saw her with Jeffrey on the sleeping porch.. She could wait!

I stared into the mirror for a second and sighed, splashing some water on my face. She always was the impatient type, but I guess I could understand. We were here after a long, particularly painful (for me, at least) drive. And we were at a BEACH. I wanted to go swimming just as much as she did.

Scooping my shoulder-length hair quickly back into a ponytail and shoving my flip-flops onto my feet, I walked out into the kitchen where the rest of the Penderwicks (plus two honorary Penderwicks, but Alec and Jeffrey are a given) were all waiting. Rosy was in a yellow bikini and helping put a life-jacket over Batty's rainbow one piece. Her hair seemed to be tangled… I don't know, everywhere. Her hair was so long, maybe Jane could pull another stunt and we could all get our hair cut again. Long hair is such a pain.

Speaking of Jane, she was over with the adults, talking about who knows what in a strangely passionate manner. Classic Jane. Her loud, red and white two piece matched her loud voice and 'unique' personality. She glanced back towards me (more like… sensed my presence. Spider Jane) and smiled widely while still talking to the adults. She winked and jerked her head back towards something before turning back and continuing her conversation.

I turned my head towards where she was looking. Then I did a double take because… What the heck was Jeffrey wearing, exactly?

His shorts were… Interesting. Bright blue with little yellow submarines on them. Hideous, ugly, revolting, repugnant, sickening, nauseating, shocking, crude, horrendous-

"Mother," He stated miserably, seeing the expression on my face, "simply _adores _these shorts."

Everyone burst out laughing as Jeffrey hid his head in his hands.

"Don't mock my shame, I think I might cry."

We all laughed a bit harder until hound began to bark with us. I figured that the fact even Hound was laughing should probably be the end of poor Jeffrey's embarrassment… For now.

Rosy was the first to fully recover. "We really should get you new shorts, Jeffrey. We can go shopping sometime this week and buy you some decent shorts."

Ben spoke up "With trucks!"

Everyone burst out laughing again. I hadn't even realized Ben had been in the room. He still had his regular clothes on, so he was probably staying inside with the adults.

Jeffrey shoved his shoes onto his feet and ran out of the door, sick of the laughter. He was calling behind him. "I don't know about you, but I'm going swimming!"

That knocked the excitement of going swimming back into us, and we all ran after him. The sun was still up for another hour or so, probably. That wouldn't stop me, though. I could swim for hours, all through the night. Sprinting down the steps to the strip of beach, I shed my flip-flops and took in clear ocean air. Jeffrey and Jane were splashing each other in the shallow water already. Rosy had Batty on her back and was hauling her through the water that was about knee high, splashing water up and making Batty squeal in delight. Hound was right on their heels, barking and prancing with them. I approached the water cautiously and stepped in. It was pretty cold, but it felt good in the hot weather.

I stood still for a moment and closed my eyes. After a hard year at school, this vacation was long overdue.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by someone hauling me onto their back. I screamed in surprise and opened my eyes, seeing lots of blonde-brown hair.

"Take a deep breath!"

I barely heard the order in the excitement, but I managed a breath before I was absolutely soaked to the bone.

I took a moment, still holding my breath. I opened my eyes to see the beautiful ocean floor. In front of me, also with his eyes open, was Jeffrey Tifton with the biggest smirk I've ever seen on his face. That little plotting-

I lunged.

He beat me though, shooting to the surface before I could catch him. Surfacing quickly to find him and Jane laughing hysterically. Jane and he were talking about something, and I gave up on listening when I heard the words "Sabrina Starr research" come out of her mouth.

Jeffrey would pay for what he's done. I went back underwater. See the shark, be the shark. He would never suspect a thing. Creeping towards him, I prepared myself for the attack. Grabbing his legs and punching the back of his knees_*****_ simultaneously, I worked like a well-oiled machine, taking him down with me. I would have paid good money to see the look of surprise that was probably all over his face. This time I was the one laughing with Jane when I surfaced, quickly wading back into the shallow water, away from dangerous territory.

"Nice one, Skye." We high-fived and giggled some more. And then- Jeffrey popped his head above the water. _Just_ his head. The scene was absolutely hilarious. We doubled over with laughter as Jeffrey started talking to us.

"I don't think I need a spine. It's _holding me back_."

Jane suddenly straightened up and caught her breath, putting on the most serious face she could manage. "_Water_ you thinking about Jeffrey?"

Jeffery squinted suspiciously and stood up, setting his shoulders back and crossing his arms. "Well. I was trying to figure out how lighting works, but then, it _struck_ me."

Jane responded without thinking. "Well, did you know when Thomas Edison invented the lightbulb, people began to see him in a _whole new light_?"

"Actually, he stole the invention and told _patent_ lies."

I rolled my eyes. _Puns?_ They were the worst sort of humor. Even worse is a _pun war_. A freaking pun war. I need to put a stop to this right now.

"You know guys-" I interrupted. "I've only made one pun in my life, last spring. It was _a May zing_."

They both began laughing hysterically. I joined in spite of myself. That _was_ a pretty good pun. Jane straightened up some more and looked at me.

"You know, I didn't think you had it in you Skye."

"Well, have you ever heard the one about the cow who jumped off a cliff? It's _ledge end dairy_."

"_OOOH MY GOSH!_" Screamed a very exasperated Rosy. I almost forgot they were out here. "If you tell _one more pun_, I am going to_ drown_ you all." She turned around and picked up Batty like a two-year old. She was surprisingly strong for a person of her stature.

"Anyways," She continued. "Batty is getting tired, so we're going inside. You guys should start to think about going inside, too. The sun's about to set anyways." With that Rosy and Batty left us, Hound close behind them.

"You know, I think I'm going to go too. You guys have fun!" She skipped away merrily. She was so excited about going swimming, I wonder why she just decided to go inside all of a sudden. And what was she so happy about?

"Has it really been an hour already?" I questioned.

I turned to the setting sun. It was, quite frankly, beautiful. For once, Jane was right in all of her "beautiful nature" spiels. I could never disagree with one about a beautiful sunset over an ocean.

My serenity was ruined and I just about jumped out of my skin when I felt Jeffrey put his arms around his waist and his head on my shoulder. What the _heck_ is he doing? He was so close I could hear his breathing in my ear. It hitched, and I shut my eyes, listening to what he was about to say…

"You know Skye…" He paused for a couple of seconds, his soft breathing filling my ear again before finally continuing.

"I guess time really flies when you're having pun."

I laughed out loud and actually snorted, bursting out of his grip and turning around to face him.

"I'll race you back to the house, nerd."

He grinned ear to ear and turned around to start sprinting, but I jumped onto his back knocking him onto the soft sand. I quickly got off of him and laughed evilly. That was for telling the worst joke of the night.

I sprinted up into the sleeping porch, followed closely behind by Jeffrey, yelling something about how unfair I am.

Summer has officially begun!

_*Have you ever done this? Let me just tell you how effective it is. Beware._


End file.
